The invention is in the field of brushes for application of mascara to the eyelashes, mascara applications systems, and a method.
Mascara both lengthens and thickens lashes. In order to obtain optimal results, ideally each lash should be liberally and uniformly coated with mascara, and the lashes should not clump together. In general, the more thickly mascara is applied, the greater the tendency is for the lashes to clump together. Brushes which are designed to provide thick application of mascara often have bristles spaced so closely together that the lashes cannot penetrate the bristle face to exert a combing effect on the lashes as the mascara is applied. This contributes to clumping. On the other hand, brushes with fewer bristles permit eyelashes to pass through the bristle face as mascara is applied, and thereby exert a combing effect. However, due to the reduced bristle density on such brushes, they are often not capable of thickly coating mascara onto the eyelashes because there are fewer bristles onto which mascara is loaded. A number of patents exist that address different ways of improving the application of mascara onto eyelashes while minimizing difficulties such as lash clumping and uneven distribution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,947 teaches mascara brushes made from a variety of filaments, which are then subjected to rotary grinding which causes the fiber ends to become xe2x80x9cshreddedxe2x80x9d. The patentee claims that the shredded fiber ends provide hooks, which are additional reservoirs for mascara. Then, when the brush is used to apply mascara to the lashes, the additional mascara in the reservoirs will be applied to the lash also causing heavier application. While the additional reservoirs provided by the hooks may theoretically hold additional mascara, it has been found that the mascara does not readily release from such reservoirs when the brush is stroked against the lashes. In addition, shredded ends, or hooks, provide safety issues in that they could cause eye damage if accidentally poked into the eye, particularly if the fiber used to make the brush has a larger, hence stiffer, cross-section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,281 teaches mascara brushes made from fibers which have capillary channels. The patentee claims that the capillary channels provide additional reservoirs for mascara. When the brush is dipped into the mascara, it fills the reservoirs. When the brush is stroked against the lashes, the mascara in the reservoirs is alleged to deposit onto the lashes. While the theory behind such a brush design is good, as a practical matter the mascara tends to become lodged into the channels, and does not release the desired bigger load of mascara to the lashes.
A variety of other patents deal with mascara brush designs that allegedly provide better application of mascara to the lashes without the drawback of lash clumping or uneven distribution. However, none of the current brush designs is optimal for this purpose.
The object of the invention is to provide a mascara brush which is capable of applying a liberal coat of mascara to the eyelashes, yet with reduced clumping of the lashes and uneven distribution of product.
The object of the invention is to provide a mascara brush made of fibers having two or more different cross sectional diameters causing the resulting brushes to provide excellent combing and application of mascara to the lashes.
The object of the invention is to provide a mascara brush made of at least two different types of fibers, where one fiber type provides a combing effect to the lashes and the other fiber type provides improved application of mascara bulk to the lashes.
The object of the invention is to provide a mascara brush made from larger cross-section fibers which are capable of providing a combing effect to lashes, yet do not pose a safety hazard.
The invention is directed to a brush for the application of mascara to the eyelashes comprised of a central core of twisted metal wire, having gripped therebetween at least two types of fibers which extend radially from the core, wherein the first fiber has a cross-sectional diameter of less than 4 mils and the second fiber has a cross-sectional diameter of greater than 10 mils.
The invention is also directed to a mascara application system comprising, in combination;
a) a reservoir for mascara containing one opening,
b) a closure for said reservoir, said closure having and inner surface and an outer surface,
c) a wand having a proximal end comprised of a stem which is affixed to the inner surface of said closure and a distal end having affixed thereto a brush comprised of twisted metal wire having gripped therebetween at least two types of fibers which extend radially from the core, wherein the the first fiber has a cross-sectional diameter of less than 4 mils and the second fiber has a cross-sectional diameter of greater than 10 mils.